


What Might Have Been

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [170]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Community: comment_fic, Established Past Relationship, F/M, Natasha Romanova's Defection, Nationalism, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She honored this (almost) forgotten comrade by becoming all he had envisioned her to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any. any. Honoring (insert dead character)'s memory.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/571977.html?thread=80024649#t80024649)

For years, she didn't know which trainer she obeyed when she became the fiercest, strongest Black Widow that Mother Russia had ever created, exceptional enough that they retired the rank and saved it wholly for her.  
  
When Natalia fought, she felt the ghost whispers of metal fingers correcting her form, heard the murmurs of instruction, remembered the merciless pride driving her to strive for perfection. She honored this (almost) forgotten comrade by becoming all he had envisioned her to be.  
  
When she defects, she remembers that he was American, that sometimes he shivered in her arms and longed for a boy whose name he'd forgotten. She remembers that America too holds honor, and she honors him in pilgrimage to his homeland, in becoming the woman he'd wished she could be.


End file.
